On the same path in opposite directions
by iamlordi
Summary: When Sasuke returns on the same path he left, and Sakura leaves the same path he returns, will everything be as he left it? Oneshot.


How many times had she walked this moonlit path?

It didn't matter anymore. This would be her final time. She dreaded sounding like Neji, but she believed her fate to be this-

Konoha didn't need her. And with nothing to keep her here, why would she stay? Sakura sighed, guilt making the pack on her back seem heavier. It was worse, though, to endure the memories that flooded her daily here. She'd get a house in the country. Visit once and a while. But this constant torture needed to stop.

Sasuke…

She gritted her teeth at the sound of his name. Why did she allow him to cause so much pain? He didn't love her. She adored him… but maybe it was just the essence of him she adored. His looks… but how far do things like that get you? Naruto and Hinata taught her that. More so Hinata. She had seen past Naruto's exterior… All Sakura infatuated herself with was Sasuke's exterior. And look where it got her.

She stared at the stone bench on the roadside. Moss danced up it's side, and night flowers bloomed on the armrests. She stared at it, and remembered her encounter with Sasuke. Her last encounter with Sasuke. And then he was gone, leaving her with a harsh bruise on her back.

"That's what you get… for loving," She said with a nod, her hand caressing the stone bench. She could live her life alone now- finally free of her memories in the country. She allowed herself to close her eyes and dream.

Sasuke entered Konoha. Blood- none of it his- drenched his clothing; or what was left of the torn cloth upon him. Orochimaru was dead- but that news was old. Sasuke had destroyed him during the transfer to his body- stealing his jutsus in the process. For such sannin, Sasuke couldn't believe it had been so simple. Orochimaru had nearly given him the information he needed to do it when he'd allowed him to read his scrolls.

And now he had killed Itachi.

The fight was no where near honorable. Itachi had been drugged, and Sasuke killed him in the same manner that he'd found his parents. Sasuke stared at the broken body, and tilted his head. Where was his satisfaction?

Dead.

Along with all other emotion he'd pushed away.

Sasuke stared at his drenched clothes as he entered Konoha, using the same road he'd used to leave the village. He was going to share the information of the death of two of the most powerful men in the world. It would all play out from there. If he was lucky, they'd allow him to sire a child before killing him.

Sasuke stopped walking. Someone else was in the road before him. He found himself smirking at the irony. He stared at the pink-haired kunoichi, wondering what her reaction would be. Did she come out her to meet him like last time? Maybe she really did love him, if love meant she was so in tune to his own actions.

Sakura opened her eyes, her hands dropping from the bench to her side. She glanced up, paling a bit when she saw a bloodied man in the road before her. Sakura squinted, wondering why the man seemed to hold such familiarity. She shrugged it off and started walking again. Some homeless man was not going to disrupt her plans.

Besides. She'd realized something devastating. Her love wasn't an infatuation of exteriors. Sakura knew Sasuke. She knew all the darkness that resided in his heart.

And she didn't care. Not a bit.

That was love.

She needed to leave. Sakura picked up her pace; she couldn't stop. She wouldn't continue living just to hope to catch a glimpse of him.

"Sakura."

And now she was hearing him. She clamped her hands over her ears, shaking her head. "No. I'm leaving. I have to go. I can't keep searching. He wants it this way," She whispered to herself. Her eyes widened. 'Yes… I'm doing this for him,' She thought, viewing it in a whole new manner. Puffing out her chest, she held her head high and walked ahead.

Sasuke watched her. He was confused. Sasuke hated feeling. Period. And confusion was something he hated most. Sakura, the girl who'd squeal when he glared at her, who continued loving him through his worse, who fought constantly for his attention, Sasuke-kun-Sakura, was walking past him.

They were walking the same path in opposite directions.

Sasuke glanced behind him. "Sakura," There, he'd said her name. Now she'd obsess about him again.

Wrong.

She continued, now covering her ears. Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes. He was not one to be ignored, especially by her. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of her. Her jade eyes glanced into his, narrowing slightly. "Can I help you?" She snapped. Sasuke's eyes widened. Did she forget him?

No. Never.

He saw it in her reaction.

"…S…Sasuke….?"

Her stunned body refused to move. Sasuke, though, noticed yet another thing Sakura didn't do upon seeing him. "Sasuke-kun." He spoke without realizing he'd spoken. Sakura's eyes widened, and she stepped back. Sasuke stared at her indifferently.

"What are you doing in Konoha?" She asked, her hand sliding down her leg to reach into her kunai holster. Sasuke tilted his head slightly.

"What are you doing leaving Konoha?"

This seemed to remind Sakura of something. She hefted the straps of her pack and side stepped the Uchiha. What she said stunned the legend so much he thought he'd have to sit down.

"You're annoying."

Sakura couldn't even begin to say how amazing that felt. All the things she went through, all the love she had for him, expressed in two simple words. It was her combination of love and hate for him. Sakura didn't falter when Sasuke appeared in front of her again. "You're not leaving," He said frankly.

Her eyes widened, and she remembered their previous conversation._ 'I'll say to him what he told me. I wonder how it'll feel…'_

She glared at him. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She was using his words against him. As if he didn't remember that conversation. Sakura tentatively stepped forward, and Sasuke pulled out his katana.

"You're not leaving, even if you have to remain dead to stay."

Sakura stared at him. He stared back. She surprised him by sitting down. "What… are you doing?" Sasuke asked, sheathing his sword. Sakura crossed her arms and stared down at the ground.

"You're a wanted shinobi. If I wait, ANBU can take care of you, and I'll be on my way." Sasuke scowled. She was right He didn't have time to waste with her. He looked down at her.

He couldn't leave her though. They were walking the same road again. It wasn't just coincidence that they both decided to come here. Sasuke didn't- wouldn't – believe that. He kneeled in front of her. Maybe it was time to start feeling again. He slid his hands into hers, and she glanced up at him indifferently.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Hn."

"I hate it when you say that. It doesn't mean a thing. Let go of my hands," She pulled her hands away from Sasuke. Sasuke remained staring into her eyes, and saw the pain and force it took her to pull away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He wasn't one to show emotion; when he showed it, he expected a reaction.

"Sakura." There was nothing more to say to her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I won't allow you to use me."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. No other reaction crossed his face. He tilted his head, showing her he didn't understand. Sakura wiped her tears away harshly.

"You came back because Itachi is dead. You've completed the avenging part of your life. Now what's left, you ask yourself, right?" Sakura stood up, walking backwards, away from him. Sasuke nodded slightly. He knew where this was going. He had thought the same thing. "So what more to do… than restore your clan…" She whispered.

Sasuke stared at her. She'd his intentions- but it wasn't behind everything. No, restoring the clan wouldn't cause him to loose his humanity like killing Itachi had. Sasuke stared at her.

"I've changed."

"So have I, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled. She hadn't changed. She'd loved him. After all he'd done to her.

"Let me make it up to you, Sakura."

She stared at him wearily, like a starved animal being offered food. Could this really be Sasuke? He had just_ smiled_. Sasuke walked closer. Sakura stayed planted, tears filling her eyes.

"No more crying now. I promise I won't make you cry," His voice was so silky… Sakura felt like she was trapped in an illusion.

"Is this… genjutsu?" Sakura took the hand he offered. Sasuke smirked, and she knew it wasn't fake.

"The Uchiha clan can wait. For now, show me to feel again, Sakura-chan."

Hand in hand, they left the village.

'_this is how it should have been the first time.'_

_  
yeah... you're all thinking... wtf was that... xDD I dunno ive had this idea in my head forever. :D RR!_

_I DISCLAIM NARUTO._

_If i owned these charicters, they'd be having mad love in every other episode. xD_


End file.
